


True Love’s Kiss Is Capable of Anything

by Annie_Ares



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Logic, John Becomes Tiny, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tiny John Reese, True Love's Kiss, Unscientific Story, Weird Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: "Bear的叫声让他又回到了小卧室，那只大型犬正在床上的被褥之间舔着什么东西。他叫着荷兰语的命令走过去，看到的是他想都没想到过的画面——在John的一摊衣服里，躺着一丝不挂正在Bear舌头下挣扎的缩小版的John本人。"变小的Reese被棉签玩射的故事
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	True Love’s Kiss Is Capable of Anything

早上九点的阳光悄悄爬进废弃的图书馆，就算是对于快两天没合眼的John Reese来说，这也是起得很晚的一个懒觉了。而对于又趴在桌子上睡了半个晚上，被Bear舔醒而不是被爱人的早安叫醒的Harold来说，他已经开始对今天不满了。

好在今天没有什么工作任务，他查看了手机和电脑，没有新号码，而看着代表着自家员工的那个亮点就闪在图书馆，仿佛外面的阳光也照在了他的胸口。没有人能抵挡清晨咖啡因的诱惑，Harold搅着自己的那杯茶，在咖啡壶里煮上咖啡，准备去后面的小卧室叫醒贪睡的员工，或许他们还能用一些更亲密的活动消磨这个早晨。

Bear跟在他身边，看起来它比饲养员还要着急，在他开门的时候呜呜地叫着。他见过很多次John在床上的样子，但他没想到迎接他的是空无一人的凌乱床铺，他没有理会冲上床的前军犬，扭头走向了洗手间。

洗手间也没有人，Harold不喜欢这种捉迷藏的游戏，如果这真是一个游戏的话。但Bear的叫声让他又回到了小卧室，那只大型犬正在床上的被褥之间舔着什么东西。他叫着荷兰语的命令走过去，看到的是他想都没想到过的画面——在John的一摊衣服里，躺着一丝不挂正在Bear舌头下挣扎的缩小版的John本人。

Harold在字面意义上的惊呆了，他看着浑身湿漉漉沾着狗狗口水，还被那只黑鼻子拱来拱去的John，一时间没有任何反应，他不知道是该投资新的科学实验室还是该皈依哪个宗教，也不知道是该联系Tillman医生还是Morgan女士，直到那声小小的属于John的叫声才把他拉回现实。

Bear对这个变小的主人热情过了头，它舔着John还摇着尾巴，Harold甚至分不清它是在表达亲密还是品尝食物。等到他终于把John从这只狗狗手下救出来，John已经浑身湿透还带着尴尬的粉红色。

“我的天，得让你好好洗洗，”Harold识趣地用床上的衣服把那个小人儿裹了起来带到洗手间，现在的John只有他一只手这么大，他现在真的有种捧在手里怕摔了的感觉。在水槽里放上温热的水再把手里的小东西小心地放进去，John小小的脸颊就又开始红了。

“你出去吧，Harold，我自己能洗，”他趴在水槽边看着对方，又低头看看坐在地上蠢蠢欲动的前军犬，“只要你把他带走，顺便去查查我这是什么情况。”他指指自己，又跟Harold描述了一番昨天追查号码的细节，要他说，没什么值得一提的，但他的老板还是详细地记了下来又拉走了Bear。

“我等会回来，John，有什么需要就叫我。”

后来，前特工是把洗手液瓶子推到地上才把自家老板叫回来的。

但这不能怪Harold，他找到了许多跟魔法和巫术相关的信息，那些故弄玄虚和现实相结合的东西倒是让他看得入了迷。听见东西摔到地上的声音吓得他赶紧瘸着腿冲到洗手间，看到只是洗手液掉在地上后大大松了一口气。

“我还以为你把我忘了呢。”John不大的声音里带着点不易察觉的委屈，Harold只能小心地把他从微凉的水里捞出来裹进柔软的毛巾，轻轻擦拭着他的头发。

“我很抱歉，John，”他抱着毛巾和小小的John走回电脑前，想给对方展示他查到的内容，“我也没查到什么有用的信息，或许我们应该寻求一下别人的帮助。”John惊慌起来，他可不想给谁看到自己现在这副样子，他们肯定会嘲笑他很久很久。

一番争执之后，他们最终决定去见Zoe。Harold跟这位见多识广的女士通过电话后，决定要把桌上毛巾里的小人儿收拾成能出门的样子。把John放在Bear够不到的高处，他出门去买了些面包和牛奶（“John，这样给你吃东西好像养小鸟。”）和几件人偶娃娃穿的衣服（“这是目前短时间内能找到的最合适的衣服了，John，你将就一下吧。”）

“这一点都不合适，”站在桌上的John拽着身上精美的衣服，旁边还放着他不喜欢的两件，现在的他看起来确实就像个制作精良的人偶，Harold突然理解了为什么很多人爱好这个。

“他们除了这几件以外，其他的都是裙子了，”正常大小的人类从桌前站起来准备出门，他和Morgan女士约的时间快要到了，但John还在那里闷闷不乐，他只能把他的小人偶拎起来装进了大衣口袋，“而且它们价格也不便宜。”

“可你也不缺钱啊！”John闷闷的声音从口袋里传出来。

他们约在鲜有人至的皇后桥下，Zoe惊讶于Harold没有带自己的宠物出来，还有那只讨人喜欢的狗。而当对方向她说明发生了什么之后，她不信任地看着他，“我不知道你在计划什么，Finch，但我不会上当。”她站起身准备离开，但从对方口袋里爬出来的小东西吸引了她的注意，那确实是变小了的John Reese，她惊诧地看向Harold。

他耸耸肩，“如你所见，Morgan女士，我是很真诚地在寻求你的帮助……”然后他的声音就被Zoe的笑声和逗弄John的声音盖住了。

晚上John待在老板西装口袋里回图书馆的时候，这件事还是没有任何进展，Zoe也没听说过这种事，但她还是向他们许诺会帮他们打听一下解决办法。

“或许事情就要一直这样下去了。”John沮丧地从爱人的手里走到小厨房的桌面上，Harold拿出早上买的小餐具，准备着他们的晚餐——几盒中餐外卖。

“可日子还是要过的，你应该先吃饭然后好好休息。”Harold把他的那份小小的递过去，John沉默地接受了。

但他的个人卫生问题还是让他感觉很尴尬，虽然他们同床共枕的次数多到数不清，面对着比自己体积大数百倍的伴侣他还是忍不住想要遮住自己的小身体。Harold却很坚持，“我不会再把你忘在水槽里了，John.”

他妥协了，任由对方脱掉他的衣服再把他放进温热的水里，虽然Harold的手心温暖柔软，但是如此无措地被对方照顾到各个方面还是让他忍不住脸颊泛红。Harold只是专注地洗着他的头发和身体，仿佛那是主板上一处需要用放大镜来观察的焊点，仿佛他是珍贵的初版书，所有人都只看到了他破旧的封面，而只有Harold在乎其中的内容，或许确实是这样。他看向那双蓝眼睛，想着是不是那里也像他现在缩小的视野一样只能看到自己，而他会成为对方的全世界，他忍不住沉浸在这种贪心的幻想里，占有和被占有的满足感让他想哭。

他不知道这种冲动应该叫什么，小小胸膛里的爱和温暖挤压得他喘不上气，他突然很想告诉Harold自己有多爱他，但他贫瘠的语言和受限的动作都不是个好选择，而伴随着粘腻的沐浴液和揉搓着他身体的手指，他终于尴尬地意识到那些爱意找错了出口。

他勃起了。不需要多少想象也能知道他现在的样子，满脸潮红地在爱人的手心里发情，甚至可以排进他的人生尴尬经历前三名。

“John……”Harold当然注意到了，他现在只想一个人待着解决这个问题，“作为你的伴侣这时候抛弃你真的非常不合适，而且我确实也想到了一些办法。”

这个办法，准确的说是一根棉签。蘸湿的脱脂棉摩擦在皮肤上痒痒的，却又足够在敏感的肚皮上划下一道快感的痕迹，他想推开那根东西，但Harold的虎口卡在腋下让他只能接受。

那根棉签很快就开始刺激他的下身，下腹部的敏感带被磨蹭着玩弄，他忍不住想并紧双腿，但托着他的那只手又用小指勾开他的腿。潮湿的棉球蹭在他的阴茎上，陌生的刺激让他抱紧了胸前的拇指。

他无助地接受着那些刺激，Harold的小指不怀好意地磨蹭着他的左腿，那根棉签也随之滑到后面的囊袋处，细细玩弄了一番后，向后挑逗着敏感的臀缝，时不时蹭过穴口的触感让他浑身发颤。

“不…不要，求你，”浸在快感里的小人儿声音轻轻的，仿佛被人扼住了脖子，“太大…太粗了，进不去的。”John紧张得快要掉眼泪，被迫打开的腿在手上细微地颤抖着。

“放松，John，我不会的。”他不想让对方受伤，或者是引起什么痛苦的回忆，Harold把棉签移回了前面，拇指宽慰地摩挲着胸口的皮肤，不经意地抚过胸前的两点。手里的小人儿闭上眼睛享受着敏感带的玩弄，舒肤得脚趾都蜷了起来，双手扒着爱人的拇指，感受高潮的快感淹没自己。他发出些小小的呻吟，精液大多都射在了棉签上。

“看来得再给你洗洗了。”Harold看着打着瞌睡瘫软在手心里的爱人，像一只刚刚吃饱喝足无忧无虑的小动物，又蓄了一槽热水，拇指轻轻滑过泛着粉色的皮肤，忍不住嘴角的微笑。

干净柔软的小毯子成了John的小床铺和被子，虽然那摊东西看起来更像一个柔软的鸟窝，但他还是在Harold旁边的枕头上安定了下来。无法享受的生活也没有拯救的意义，一切的麻烦在这时都可以被抛在脑后，总是对他虎视眈眈的Bear被请出了房间，已经打起呵欠的小人儿准备用一个晚安吻结束这令人烦恼的一天，但当他亲上Harold嘴唇的时候，世界天旋地转地变化了起来。

正常大小的他以一个奇怪的姿势挤在枕头上，两人惊诧地对视着。

“所以，这竟然是一个真爱之吻的故事吗？”


End file.
